tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Daichi
Peter Daichi is a resident of the 11th ward, both parents deceased and he lives alone. Personality Daichi (as he is liked to be called) is quite an introverted person. Most people can't talk to him because he has a large personal barrier to break down first. He feels lonely but he hates attaching to people. After his parents death (see History) he only attached to one other person, Tomoharu Takashi. Since Tomoharu died he has been even more reluctant to talk to people. Although damaged and shy, Daichi is looking for a girl to be with. He wants to interact with them at the local coffee shop but is too afraid after what happened to Tomoharu. In battle, Daichi fights with a ferocity of a wild animal. He channels the pain he feels from losing his parents and friend into battle. The normally timid Daichi fights to his death when protecting his friends or family. Intellectually, Daichi is very smart. He focuses on school a lot because he has nothing else to do. He thinks hard on difficult decisions and plays life like a game of chess, until his emotions arise and then he go feral. Appearance Daichi is a tall good looking guy. He has light brown skin (Mother was Portuguese but father was Japanese). Dark brown hair goes down to his for head only, usually combed to one side while the sides are combed down. Deep dark brown eyes that look almost black from a distance. He has a tattoo of "Power" written in Japanese is on the right side of his neck (written vertically). He also has a tattoo of a dragon on his upper right leg in black and white. These two tattoo's reflect his personality. Powerful and tenacious but also can be timid. Daichi wears usually jeans and a half tucked in white dress shirt, with a loose fitting tie, and black loafers. This is his normal outside attire. From time to time he will put on black sweatpants, a steel grey sweater and a baseball cap. When he does this the hood is always up. This is his attire for when he feels sad or mad. Daichi has a slim build. He has very strong leg muscles, making him very fast and agile. He has little upper body strength but has a very strong core. He runs all the time to deliver papers to people across his ward. His reaction time is very fast but he lacks any power behind punches. His kicks on the other hand, can easily break bones if done all out. Daichi's mask is that of a samurai warrior. The mask only covers his face and is built slimmer than a tradtional samurai face mask. This is so that Daichi has both movement and full sight of his surroundings. It is red with black outlines along all the features. History At a young age, Daichi lost both his parents in the 9th ward to Aogiri. They refused to join the starting forces of Aogiri and were killed for it. Young Daichi saw his parents get ripped apart and had their blood cover him as they were killed. His father told him to run as he drew his last few breaths. This has haunted Daichi for his whole life so far. The last words of his father. He then moved to the 11th ward and started to attend school. He was like many ghouls, taught by his parents. Although this was true for him, he had a natrual apptiditde to learn. He quickly began to get very good in math, biology and chemistry and was recognized for this. He entered university at 18. He was at that time living in a small apartment inside the 11 th ward that he was paying for with running papers to people across Tokyo. He also frequented a local coffee shop, almost everyday and just observed everyone while drinking good coffee. Wards of Inhabitance Kagune Description Two dark red tentacles that come out the back. Each tentacle is tanto shaped. The outside edge is sharp and can cut, also comes to a point. The inside edge flails out and rounds off. Strengths Very offensive. The sharp outside edges cause maximum damage on entry of target. Also, can slash at target without needing to penetrate with the point. Weakness The Kagune is almost only offensive. The edges can stop some attacks but cant hold up against heavy attacks or prolonged light attacks. This is due to the bladed shape of the outside edge of the kagnue. Threads